


Hey, Human.

by xNamelessHellx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamelessHellx/pseuds/xNamelessHellx
Summary: “Desde el inicio de los tiempos se sabe que cuando conoces a tu alma gemela, lo miraras a los ojos y las primeras palabras que se digan serán grabadas automáticamente en el interior de tu muñeca, a la otra persona le pasara lo mismo, dolerá como una quemadura y quedara allí para siempre. Eso es todo lo que la marca hará por ti, el resto queda en ustedes”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo subí hace un tiempo a mi wattpad y no me di cuenta que aquí no lo tenia :c  
> Supernatural no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Destiel seria canon. (solo la historia es mía)

“Desde el inicio de los tiempos se sabe que cuando conoces a tu alma gemela, lo miraras a los ojos y las primeras palabras que se digan serán grabadas automáticamente en el interior de tu muñeca, a la otra persona le pasara lo mismo, dolerá como una quemadura y quedara allí para siempre. Eso es todo lo que la marca hará por ti, el resto queda en ustedes”. 

Castiel cerró el libro que estaba leyendo con mucho cuidado para que su madre en la habitación de al lado no le escuchara, este libro para ser más exactos era el viejo diario de su madre. Lo encontró por primera vez a los 15 años, estaba en la cómoda de su madre, el solo quería buscar pistas pero su madre lo encontró y le prohibió leerlo.

El sabia eso de las almas gemelas, claro, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero pensó que si leía el diario de su madre sabría quien fue la persona que dejo la marca en su madre y en efecto, fuera su padre. Paro porque escucho a su madre levantarse de su cama, el ojiazul se apresuro a esconderlo bajo su colchón mientras escuchaba los pasos de su madre acercarse a su habitación.

-¿Castiel, aun estas despierto?- dijo la señora delgada frente a su puerta mientras se frotaba un ojo.

-Sí, madre, estaba a punto de apagar mi lámpara y dormir.-estaba nervioso y trataba lo mas posible no demostrarlo. Su madre le dijo que se durmiera, que unas horas tenia escuela y que no quería que llegara tarde.

Recostó su cabeza sobre su cómoda almohada y comenzó a pensar que habrá pasado con su padre como para que Mama no le hablara de él, con esto en mente se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al otro día por la mañana se levanto y tomo una larga ducha, literalmente se quedo bajo el chorro de agua solo porque estaba calentito. Cuando por fin decidió que tenia la fuerza suficiente de salir de la ducha hacia el frió y poder enfrentar al mundo, se vistió con sus típicos pantalones negros y sus zapatillas converse rojas, en la parte superior se puso una camisa gris un poco suelta con el logo de una banda y una sudadera azul.

Tal como su madre había dicho la noche anterior iba tarde, así que por consecuencia tuvo que irse en bus, normalmente iba caminando, le gustaba más ir tranquilo preparándose mentalmente para el largo día que se venía.

Ya estaba sentado en su pupitre escuchando a su amigo Kevin contarle sobre una serie que le gustaba.

-Te juro que fue genial! Jamás me hubiera esperado ese final, además, ¿quien se hubiera imaginado que su primo era el villano después de todo?- decía entusiasmado mirando fijamente a Castiel.

-Kevin, nunca he visto la serie, no tengo idea de que hablas, lo siento.

-Lo sé, es solo que tenía que sacar los feels.

Después de esa pequeña conversación entro la profesora de Lengua con un muchacho alto de cabello largo, este se presento frente a la clase, su nombre era Sam Winchester, parecía agradable. El único asiento vacío era el de delante de Castiel, al lado de una muchacha llamada Charlie, a Castiel le caía muy bien ella, no se puede decir que eran amigos pero si pasaban bastante tiempo juntos en las clases que Kevin no estaba para distraerlo.

Resulto ser que como creía, Sam era bastante agradable y era el primo de Charlie. Desde ese día se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa cerca de los ventanales para almorzar y hablar de distintos temas.

-Chicos, hoy Sam, su hermano y yo iremos al cine ¿quieren ir?- pregunto Charlie poniendo ojos de perrito, mientras Sam hacia lo mismo.

-Em, si claro, no tengo nada que hacer- Respondió Castiel.

-Yo no puedo, mama quiere que estudie para el examen del que fue eximido.

-¿Pero no lo eximiste?- dijo desconcertado Sam.

-Sí, lo fui pero al parecer ella no lo entiende.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Luego de dos bloques de clases más, Sam dijo que su hermano les esperaba afuera para ir al cine, al salir los siguió hasta un auto negro, supuso que ese era el Impala 67 que Sam siempre comentaba que era el “baby” de su hermano Dean.

-Hola Sammy y Charlie, a quien traen con ustedes?- pregunto Dean, era muy muy guapo, tenia ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas frente a la luz y unas pecas le salpicaban la cara dándole un toque tierno. 

-El es Castiel Novak, uno de mis amigos, lo invitamos a ver la película- dijo despreocupadamente mientras se subía al asiento del acompañante mientras Charlie se sentaba en el asiento trasero dejando la puerta abierta para que entre Castiel.

-Hola, Ángel- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo le al ojiazul, extendió su mano para tomar la de Castiel cuando este sintió un ardor en su muñeca. Soltó rápidamente la mano del rubio para instintivamente tomarse la muñeca para parar el dolor.

-H-hola humano- dijo sin pensar arrepintiéndose automáticamente al ver que Dean fruncía el seño con dolor mientras revisaba su muñeca, en letras elegantes tenia escrita le frase que recién el ojiazul había dicho y se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el ojiverde un poco asustado.

-Yo...yo… lo siento de verdad lo siento!- y salió corriendo, no podía creer que había dicho algo tan estúpido a su “alma gemela”, corrió lo más rápido posible hasta un jardín cercano y se sentó en una de las bancas a pensar.

 

Perspectiva de Dean:

-Dean que paso? Le dijiste algo a Castiel?- dijo Sammy alarmado.

-¿Qué?, no, no…solo…solo mira-Dijo y le mostró su muñeca a su hermano, este sorprendido la tomo con cuidado y leyó.

-Oh Dean, es el! Por fin lo encontraste, que suerte!

-Yo…jamás pensé que sería un hombre.- dijo algo nervioso- pero para ser sinceros, tiene lindos ojos.- comento con una sonrisa en la cara, la sabia que esto de las almas gemelas era como tenía que ser y aunque no le gustaran los hombres, no significaba que no le haya llamado la atención el pelinegro de bonitos ojos azules.

-Entonces síguelo Bitch!- grito Charlie desde dentro del auto, con cara emocionada.

Y entonces Dean no tuvo que pensarlo, no iba a dejar que su alma gemela se valla sin antes conocerlo. 

Luego de al menos correr por 15 minutos en los alrededores del colegio, encontró escondido un parque donde el pelinegro se encontraba, tenía sus codos apoyados en los muslos y con sus manos acunaba su cara.

Dean se acerco lentamente, no quería asustarlo así que procuro que sus pasos se escucharan mientras se acercaba, Cas levanto la cabeza y le vio, automáticamente el rostro del ojiazul se torno rojo hasta sus orejas y bajo la mirada.

-L-lo siento Dean, no quería molestarte así, yo no sabía. –dijo a punto de romper a llorar

-Hey, Cas, te puedo llamar Cas?- Este asintió lentamente, pensó que jamás nadie le había dicho así, pero le gustaba.

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero sinceramente, no iba dejar que te vayas sin conocerte, tengo que conocer al lindo muchacho que me marco de por vida y yo a él, así que…por favor no te vayas y hablemos, ¿si?

-L-lo siento, si hablemos.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo de "Hey, Human"

-Tienes lindos ojos Cas- dijo Dean sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gra-gracias Dean- Castiel creía que explotaría por tanta calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

-Así que…somos almas gemelas al parecer, bueno tengo algo escrito en mi muñeca y supongo que tu también.

-Si, así es.-dijo levantando un poco la manga de su poleron mostrando las palabras “Hola, Ángel” con una caligrafía elegante de un color rojizo de una quemadura, para Castiel era difícil de explicar la sensación que sentía, su estomago estaba vuelto loco de una manera ligeramente placentera, su corazón latía rápido, causándole un ligero dolor que le gustaba sentir, si eso significaba ver los ojos verdes de Dean.

El ojiverde aun sentía un poco de ardor en la suya, saco su chaqueta de cuero para dejar ver al otro su marca, esta tenía casi el mismo color que la de Cas, pero no tenía el mismo contraste con su piel quemada por el sol. Esta era distinta, supuso que sería el estilo de escritura del ojiazul, era en mano imprenta con letras especialmente cuadradas.

-¿Sabes? Quiero conocerte, se que debe ser raro, pero quiero saber más de ti, quería hacerlo incluso antes de saber que al hablarte terminaríamos con marcas.

-Sí, bueno es justo que nos conozcamos, de alguna manera siempre estaremos en la vida del otro, ¿no?- Castiel lo miro a los ojos y le sorprendió ver algo que no esperaba, una mirada un poco triste y decepcionada de parte del ojiverde, no entendía que dijo mal.

-¿Qué edad tienes, ángel?- pregunto el ojiverde sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de su mirada.

-Quince, el domingo dieciséis y ¿tu?

-Veinte, wow ya estoy viejo- dijo llevando su mano izquierda a su nuca, Cas creyó que eso era terriblemente sexy, seguro era ilegal.

Después de eso pasaron casi dos horas más hablando en el parque, ya había oscurecido y Dean invito a Castiel a tomar algo en una cafetería cerca, Castiel supuso que su madre no se enojaría si llegaba más tarde siempre y cuando el le mostrara su marca, seguro entendería.

Caminaron a la cafetería más cercana donde el ojiverde pidió pie (o pay) de manzana y un café mientras que el ojiazul prefirió una galleta con arándanos y un batido de frambuesa. Luego de otra hora más conversando la cafetería cerro, por lo tanto caminaron hasta el impala 67.

-Sube ángel, te llevare a casa.

-No no te preocupes, puedo caminar, no esta tan lejos.

-Ya es tarde y puede ser peligroso, eres especial ahora, no dejare que nada te pase.- Castiel juro que en cualquier momento se desmayaba de la ternura.

Como Dean prometió, 10 minutos después el menor se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su casa, dio media vuelta para sonreír le al ojiverde y entro, supuso que su madre estaría preocupada pero la mujer lo veía con una cara totalmente enojada.

-Castiel! Se puede saber donde estabas? Y quien era ese muchacho?- dijo la mujer, sorprendiendo a Cas ya que jamás la había visto así de alterada.

-Eh, lo conocí hoy, se llama Dean-- dijo nervioso y continuo-- es mi alma gemela al parecer, mira- y levanto su manga mostrando las palabras allí escritas con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-¿Qué? Alma gemela seguro, esa marca no significa nada, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver, no me interesa quien sea, si es un buen chico o la reina de Inglaterra. No lo volverás a ver, me escuchaste?.

Cas solo inclino un poco su cabeza sin entender el porqué de las palabras de su madre, sabía que podía sorprenderla pero esperaba que al menos se pusiera contenta por él.

-Pero Mama! Porque dices eso? No tiene nada de malo, quiero conocerlo y verle de nuevo!  
-No, no y no! Castiel soy capaz de encerrarte en tu cuarto si no me haces caso!

Los ojitos azules de Cas se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, hoy se encerraría en su cuarto e iba averiguar que decía ese diario, era imposible que una madre no se pusiera contenta porque su hijo encontró a su otra mitad.

Y tal como pensó, hizo. Cerró con seguro su puerta y encendió la luz de su lámpara, tomo el diario de su madre, se sentó en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en el costado de su cama y comenzó a leer.

No sabía que pagina le impresionaba mas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este capitulo!


	3. 3: El diario de la madre de Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia detrás de la señora gruñona

Día 1   
Hoy entre a trabajar a una casa de gente rica como ayudante de limpieza, todos se ven muy amables.

Día 2  
Hoy llego el hijo mayor de los señores, se llama Fergus Crowley, es bastante guapo, aun no hemos podido hablar pero apuesto que debe tener una voz profunda.

Día 3  
Hoy llego la señorita Martha, novia del señorito Fergus, es muy amable y me conversa mucho. Me sigue por la casa contándome de sus viajes por el mundo.

Semana 4  
Diario... Recuerdas que dije que el señorito Fergus era guapo?, pues hoy llego de nuevo a la casa, anuncio que viviría aquí por un tiempo antes de casarse con la señorita Martha, ella es amable y amistosa pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, aunque no haya habado directamente con el...me gusta.

Semana 5  
Hoy hable con Fergus...me abrazo por detrás y me hablo al oído, es mi alma gemela, sus primeras palabras están escritas en mi muñeca, se lo comente y se la mostré...el solo sonrió y me beso apasionadamente, me da vergüenza contar lo que paso después.

Semana 7  
Me veo todos los días con Fergus...dice que dejara a Martha y nos iremos lejos, se que pronto lo hará.

Semana 10   
Estoy embarazada de mi alma gemela, el aun no termina con Martha pero confió en el...se lo contare hoy.

(En la siguiente página hay borrones y está rota.  
La siguiente esta en pedazos...la armare más tarde.)

Los señores se enteraron de mi embarazo, es dije que era de Fergus y él lo negó, dijo que estaba loca, que era imposible. Les dije que era mi alma gemela, les mostré la marca. Exigí que el mostrara la suya.

Lo hizo, tenia tatuado sobre esta una rosa y una calavera, el tatuaje no dejaba ver su marca.

Me echaron de la casa, lo odio, los odio.

La señorita Martha me dio dinero para irme a otro pueblo y escapar. Dijo que los Crowley buscaban la forma de internarme en un psiquiátrico, dijo que no lo merecía y que escapara. 

Ella me creía pero no podía hacer más por mí.

(Había una página doblada en un triangulo separando la siguiente pagina del resto)

Hace dos días tuve a un niño de ojos azules, lo llame Castiel. No dejare que jamás sepa quién es su padre ni de dónde viene, de alguna manera me vengare pero él no será parte de esto.

(Habían fotos de mi recién nacido y más adelante unas mientras iba creciendo).

Definitivamente entendía a mi madre, pero no porque reaccionaba así conmigo conociendo a Dean, que ella haya sufrido no significa que Dean me hará lo mismo. Es imposible, es el ser más tierno del mundo.

Decidí seguir viendo a mi ojiverde, no dejare que los miedos de madre me separen de el. Digo que voy a hacer tareas donde mi amigo Sam, no es del todo mentira, ella no sabe que Sam es el hermano menor de Dean. Después de la escuela Dean va al colegio a buscarnos y nos lleva a su casa, hacemos tareas y el a veces nos ayuda. Es bastante inteligente.  
Hasta que uno de esos días Sam tuvo que ir a casa de Charlie a ayudarla con biología, todos eran unos genios pero por alguna razón biología le complicaba a la pelirroja. Aun así fui a la casa de Dean, sus padres no estaban asique nos dedicamos a ver películas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capitulo!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo 4 de "Hey, human"

Después de ver nuestras películas favoritas, comenzamos a conversar, la verdad es que ya me sentía cómodo con Dean, como si lo conociera toda la vida. Nunca estuve más seguro de pertenecer le a alguien y eso me hacia feliz, cuando sea tiempo le diré a madre que seguí viéndolo, supongo que si soy mayor ella deberá entender, no puede mantenerme alejado del para siempre, estamos destinados.

Sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos sin tema de conversación, pero no era incomodo, solo nos miramos por un momento que pareció bastante largo, Dean tomo mi barbilla con cuidado, y comenzó a darme caricias tiernas en la mejilla mientras nos mirábamos profundamente, sentí como mi cara comenzaba a sentirse más calurosa, sabía que debía estar sonrojado a más no poder, al parecer a él le gusto, ya que me sonrió de una forma adorable, haciendo que sus ojos verdes se vieran con una luz distinta, como si brillaran al saber que era lo que se venía.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que Sam apareciera de la nada diciendo que se había olvidado de un trabajo de química y que debía hacerlo, para su mala suerte, Cass también lo olvido así que se levanto y fue a hacer su tarea con Sam.

Al rato llego la madre de Sam y Dean, Mary Winchester era una mujer muy dulce y amable con Castiel, al parecer ella ya sabía que pasaba porque apenas se presentaron le pidió a Cas ver su muñeca, para luego abrazarlo fuerte. 

Se hizo de noche y Sam ofreció a Castiel quedarse a pasar la noche, diciendo que ya que su madre no sabía que el era hermano de Dean probablemente le daría permiso, y así fue, Sam tenía razón, Castiel tuvo que dormir en el cuarto de Sammy, ya que el tenia un sillón cama y Dean no se quejo, dijo que tenía algunas cosas que investigar y no quería tener que dejar de tomar le atención a Cass.

-Así que… ¿Qué paso mientras no estaba?- pregunto Sam subiendo y bajando sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

-Nada interesante- dijo Castiel mientras un sonrojo se extendía por sus orejas y cara- la verdad solo vimos películas y luego llegaste.

-Cuando llegue ustedes estaban muy cerca, pero muy muy cerca- dijo sonriendo mientras de nuevo movía sus cejas.

-Okay, nos besamos, nada más. Ahora duerme.

Y así fue, Sam no molesto mas y Castiel soñó con su príncipe azul de ojos verdes que lo miraba a los ojos antes de besarle intensamente. Al día siguiente Dean no se encontraba, llego justo cuando habían comenzado con sus deberes de nuevo e intentaba ayudarles.

Sonó el timbre, se escuchaba la voz de Mary hablando con alguien, Dean comenzó a parecer preocupado.

-Hola cariño, tu madre dijo que estabas ayudando a Sammy y a su amigo- la castaña recién llegada tomo fuertemente la mandíbula del ojiverde y la volteo hacia su cara para darle un beso que ojos de los menores era asqueroso.

-No me digas Sammy, solo Dean puede decirme así. –dijo un poco enojado Sam. La castaña lo ignoro y volvió su mirada a Dean. Cas no comprendía que pasaba, ¿quién era ella? ¿Y porque besaba a Dean de esa manera? Sus dudas fueron respondidas por un comentario de la muchacha.

-Dean levántate y cambiante rápido, iremos a elegir los postres de la boda y tu traje, el que elegiste con Sammy es un asco así que lo de volverás y iremos por uno que elegí yo.- automáticamente la cara de Sam volvió a parecer enojada, Dean miro a Castiel con ojos tristes y le hizo caso.

O sea que Dean, el Dean que le había robado suspiros y sensaciones jamás conocidas en su estomago, estaba comprometido con una muchacha altanera y creída, al irse los prometidos Sam le explicó la situación.

-Ella es Amara, es la prometida de Dean hace un año, a Dean solo le atraía cuando se conocieron y se acostó con ella, cuando trato de decirle que solo era un rollo de una noche ella le dijo que estaba en problemas así que él la fue a dejar a su mansión, ella de la nada lo presento como su novio y más adelante supimos que es la hija de un socio de Papa, el convenció a padre que se casaran para así juntar sus bienes de manera que las dos familias ganaran.

 

Y entonces Castiel entendió el porqué de la ira de su madre, comprendió que sentía ella cuando paso por todo esto. Solo tomo sus cosas y se fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capitulo (:


	5. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el capitulo final, espero les guste.

Castiel llego llorando ese día a casa, con el corazón roto y con un gran “TE LO DIJE” que se oía como la voz de su madre gritando una y otra vez en su cabeza. Solo cerró sus cortinas y puso el seguro de su habitación, puso música y luego se tiro en su cama, no quería saber nada mas de nadie, de repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, no quería contestar pero supuso que serian sus amigos. Se equivoco.

Era Dean. Sus manos temblorosas tomaron el teléfono y contesto.

-¿Si? – su voz sonó entrecortada, sabía que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar.

-Cass, necesito que me escuches, por favor, no es lo que tú piensas.

-¿No es lo que pienso? Dean estas comprometido, debiste decirme en un principio, no debí hacerme ilusiones, si buscabas un amante o alguien con quien entretenerte te equivocaste de persona, no dejare que juegues conmigo, no dejare que hagas lo que ese tipo le hizo a mi madre.

-No, Cass por favor, escúchame ¿si?

-No Dean, no quiero saber más de ti, por favor no me llames ni me busques, no te haré caso. Y corto, sin darle más oportunidad a Dean, no iba a caer en lo mismo que su madre, no iba a terminar siendo infeliz toda su vida por un imbécil que quería jugar con él.

Al otro lado del teléfono Dean soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, tenía tanta rabia, había perdido a Castiel por una mujer que él ni siquiera quería.

-Dean, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?, bueno sécate las lagrimas y pruébate el traje que está allí colgado, ahora.

-Si Amara.

Al pasar los días Castiel siguió yendo por fin al colegio y como pidió el ojiverde no lo molesto mas, eso no evitaba que Sammy hiciera preguntas y tratara de persuadir a Cass, pero este no respondía e ignoraba las suplicas de su mejor amigo. Dean no quería molestar, solo quería esperar que Castiel se tranquilizara para hablar con él, pero eso nunca paso, ya que el ojiazul se fue de la ciudad con su madre al terminar el año escolar. Ni él ni Sam volvieron a saber del hermoso ojiazul con nombre de ángel.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

Pasaron 4 años en los que habían pasado muchas cosas, al cumplir sus 6 meses de matrimonio, fue padre de una hermosa niñita de 10 años, llamada Claire, Amara no era capaz de tener hijos por lo tanto adoptaron a la pequeña, a esta le daba igual tener o no hijos, así que Dean hizo todo el papeleo y la adopto, la eligió porque sus ojos le recordaron mucho a los de su dulce Castiel, la niña había sido devuelta 2 veces antes por conducta, claramente eso no le importo al ojiverde y se la llevo, tenían una relación de mucho cariño entre los dos, les daba igual no tener lazos sanguíneos, se amaban igual, la pequeña no se llevaba para nada bien con Amara. Al segundo año de casado la madre de amara había muerto en un accidente, para ser sinceros le afecto mas a la pequeña Claire que a Amara o a su padre. 

Al tercer año la misma Amara había muerto, se fue unos días con su amante (no que a Dean le importara de todas maneras) fue un accidente lamentable, estaban en una isla tropical y el yate en el que estaban se hundió. A Dean le dolió más la perdida de la castaña por el dolor que veía en los ojos de su hija y el poco cariño que él le tenía a la malvada mujer. Solo quedaba él con su hija y no le afectaba para nada el hecho de tener que criarlo solo.

Pocas veces ya veían a el abuelo adoptivo de la pequeña, ya que a este no le interesaba que pasaba con ellos, desde la muerte de su hija se encargo de hacerles saber que ellos no tenían su sangre, que no quería ni siquiera un poquito a su “nieta”.

Claro, no les intereso hasta que este estaba a punto de morir y no sabía a quién dejar sus bienes, como siempre decía, ellos no tenían su sangre, no les iba a dejar todo el dinero.   
Cuando la ya no tan pequeña Claire cumplió 14 años, también tuvo un accidente, aunque solo fue un esguince en el brazo, estaban tranquilamente en un hotel tomando sol y bañándose en la piscina, todos los años para el cumpleaños de la jovencita iban a ese hotel a pasar dos días y luego viajaban, Claire al querer tirarse a la piscina sin querer tropezó y golpeo su brazo, Dean como loco la llevo a urgencias, mientras la niña solo se reía y decía que no era para tanto.

Al llegar a la sala de urgencias los hicieron pasar a una sala privada, le pidieron a Dean que saliera para que revisaran a la jovencita.

Al cabo de una hora más o menos, una hora en que Dean no aguantaba la angustia de saber de su niñita, escucho su nombre en una voz profunda.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Claire Winchester?- no alcanzo de ver la cara del enfermero pero le siguió hasta entrar a la sala. Claire tenía su brazo envuelto en vendas y esperaba con unos papeles en la otra mano.

-Usted es el padre de Claire?- le dijo el enfermero y se dio la vuelta.

-S-si. – Dean no se ponía así de nervioso en mucho tiempo, no desde que conoció a Castiel, el enfermero llevaba una placa en su pecho que decía “Castiel Novak, enfermero”.

-C-Cass?- miro al ojiazul y este le sonrió.

-Hola Humano. Dean le sonrió de nuevo y dijo:

-Hola, Ángel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer (:


End file.
